Lavasteam
Lavasteam is the second village visited in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. It is ruled by King Miney, and its main products are Banya Crystals. Before the events of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Miney was the mayor of Lavasteam. However, Salem (who was Wilfre in disguise) arrived at the village and made Miney his puppet. He made Miney "king" and used the Robosa to force the villagers to mine Banya Crystals. However, when the Hero, Jowee, and Sock arrived at Lavasteam, they destroyed the Giant Robosa and restored peace to Lavasteam. History Miney used to be a kind mayor always caring for the village, and Moe was appreciated to be his brother. However Wilfre arrived disguised as Salem arrived told him that soon his brother and head worker Key would betray them, and Lavasteam itself would be a bad village, because of his light hearted kindness. In order to stop this, Miney would have to enslave the village, with powerful robots called the Robasa to find Banya Crystals, without any respect. After a sad and emotional experience when Mari left the Turtle Rock, The Hero, Jowee and Sock arrive, and get thrown into a mine to find some crystals. After a failed attempt to rescue Mari, Moe was found instead while mining, and returned to the village. He told the team about Miney, and guided them to the next part of Lavasteam to find Key an engineer who could turn down the Robasa after he invented it. Key was rescued and explained that in order to turn them down, they would have to find the (object) key, that would turn them off. They were then caught, and imprisoned in The Clocktower, but broke out, while unfortunately Miney's key fell into a lava pit and broke, causing the Robasa to go mad. Key told them that he could make another key, but would need the materials. After The Hero made them, the switch that would've turned them off was flipped, but revived the Giant Robasa which attacked the village. Miney found out about Wilfre's real aims, and apologized to the village, and was forgiven. The Hero broke The Giant Robasa and went back on the Turtle Rock. The Raposa then sail to continue the adventure at Galactic Jungle. Levels # Crystal Caverns # Mine Cart Mayhem # Rocky Railroad # Lava Reservoir ( can be rescued here) # Magma Flow Factory # Molten River ( can be rescued here) # Robosa Foundry ( can be rescued here) # Clockwork Tower # Volcanic Core Residents |-|Miney= Miney |-|Moe= Moe |-|Key= Key |-|Bernard= Bernard |-|Chandice= Chandice |-|Cherry= Cherry |-|Crazy Diggz= Crazy Diggz |-|Ellen= Ellen |-|Flint= Flint |-|Gertrude= Gertrude |-|Levi= Levi |-|Melon= Melon |-|Mick= Mick |-|Nanci= Nanci |-|Rocko= Rocko |-|Russet= Russet |-|Sprocket= Sprocket Boss The Giant Robosa is the boss of Lavasteam, and is fought in the Volcanic Core. Trivia * Lavasteam may represent the second of the four noble truths of Buddhism, being 'greed, pride and the loss of a loved one' showing how King Miney feared he would be betrayed by his brother, Moe, and forced Lavasteam to turn into a giant mine. * Originally, Lavasteam was planned to have a third page/part, it is unknown why it was scrapped. * Lavasteam was the first world Edison Yan worked on for Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. ** According to them, the original concept was too dark and busy for the main set of characters. * There was originally supposed to me a messy tramp in Lavasteam known as Mildew, he didn't make the final game. Gallery Lavasteam2.png Lavasteam.png Lavasteam3.jpg image.jpeg|Raposa of Lavasteam LavasteamBookHD.png Category:Villages Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Lavasteam Category:Worlds